Sanctuary
by Katsy17
Summary: Harry's 17th birthday didn't go as planned. Instead of going with this order to a safe house, he as left in the slums of london by his uncle and his life was then changed forever by a man named Declan McRae from the Sanctuary. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Sanctuary**

**Version Two!**

Crossover between Harry Potter and Sanctuary

**Summary:** Harry's 17th birthday didn't go as planned. He was meant to be picked up by the order and moved to a safe house then continue on the quest for the horcruxes that was left to him by Dumbledore. Instead he ended up being abandoned by his uncle the night before his 17th birthday and found by Declan McRae from the London Sanctuary.

**Prologue - **

July 30th was a cool summer night. Most people were safe at home with their families tucking into a late supper or putting their kids to bed. But in the outskirts of London things were very different for one young man. You see this young man, Harry Potter, had been abandoned by those he calls family.

The day had started out as normal as ever, Harry working his way through the long list of jobs left by his uncle, his Aunt spying on the neighbours, his cousin watching more TV then what could be healthy for a human being and his Uncle at work at the drilling company. By the end of the day, things were shaping up for disaster. As it turned out his uncle had been fired at lunch and on his way home had stopped at the local pub for a few too many drinks.

Harry's Uncle had pulled into the drive after getting pulled over for speeding and drink driving and was in a rage. He had thrown the front door open and had called for his wife and son to meet him in the backyard. Vernon Dursley then stomped his was over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the six locks he had put on it two years ago. He then started pulling out all the things inside it. The trunk was first, then the freak broom and the metal box he had stored his nephew's magic stick in. Once the cupboard was empty he dragged everything out onto the back lawn only stopping for some matches in the kitchen. By now Harry had noticed something going on downstairs. He slowly made his was down the stairs and when he saw the cupboard open he raced outside to where the rest of his family was.

Harry froze up just outside the door at the sight that was in front of him. His uncle, aunt and cousin were standing to one side of the yard by a smoking pile. Vernon looked up when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway and started grinning like he had just won a million dollars. Harry then realised what exactly what the smoking pile was, it was almost everything his owned. Harry was going into shock his uncle was burning all the things that were important to him. His photo album of his parents, his broom, his school things and all the trinkets he had collect from friends over the last six years. The worst of it was the box that had held his wand was now a smoking twisted pile of ash and metal. The fire kept getting bigger and bigger as more items caught fire. Harry was relieved that his Invisibility wasn't in the fire he had taken to having it with him at all times, just in case. Harry was now very happy that he had given Hedwig to Ron to look after for the holidays, he didn't even want to think about what his uncle would do to her if she was here now with him.

Once the fire died Vernon had stomped up to Harry and grabbed his arm forcing him to follow. Harry was forced into the back seat of the family car and then Vernon drove off leaving his wife and son to deal with any other things they found belonging to Harry. Despite Harry's protests his uncle kept driving until they were in the slums of London. Parking on a random street corner he threw his nephew out of the car and speed away again, hoping to never see the young man again.

Now Harry was starting feeling heartbroken so he didn't seem to care or notice that he was surrounded by old, abandoned factories. Since his wand was destroyed he had no way of contacting any of his friends or the Order. He had no way of protecting himself and no way of finding out where he was. Deciding that standing on this cold street corner wasn't going to help the situation and it was too dark to start walking hopefully into London, he started looking for some shelter for the night. Finding some in an old building that still had most of its roof still intact he settled in for the night, having no idea that tomorrow his life would change for one last time. Tomorrow he was going to meet the man that would change everything for him. Give him a home, a family, a future.

An: Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading this first chapter for my new and hopefully improved story. Please review, I love hearing what people have to say, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary**

**Chapter One**

Morning came bright and early for Harry Potter. After getting little sleep in an abandoned building the reality of the situation was starting to settle in. He was alone, defenceless and if he was truthful to himself a little afraid. The pale morning sunlight was shining in though the broken windows and roof preventing him from being able to sleep any longer. It was the chirping of birds that reminding him that he was now seventeen. Usually turning seventeen was a big day in any witch or wizard's life but Harry was starting to come to the conclusion that he may not be as much as a wizard as he thought.

Harry spent most of the day wondering around the factories trying to get his bearings. It turned out that there weren't any other people around, which he found odd because he had heard his uncle go on and on about all the homeless people living in places like this. He figured there should be the odd person wondering around also, considering how close they were to London. By nightfall he had given up trying to find other people and his way out. He was tired and hungry but there was nothing he could do about it. He found shelter again in the same building as the night before and hoped that someone from the Order would find him before something worse did.

It wasn't the Order who found him a few hours later. It was something much worse. It was a creature like nothing he had seen before. It was almost animal like but there was something about it that made him think otherwise. It looked very much like a huge wolf but it had large leathery wings and violet eyes. At first it just sat and stared at him, it seemed to be assessing him. Every time Harry tired to move away a little it would growl and move closer to him. Harry didn't know how long he stood there watching it watch him but it wasn't until he heard footsteps moving in his direction did the wolf creature attack. It lunged at him and tried to slash his face. In his defence Harry had covered his face with his arms and waited for the pain to come, but there was none. Confused he lowered one arm slightly to see what was going on. Surrounding him was a see-though electric blue bubble that seemed to have blocked the creatures attack. The creature was prowling around him viciously attaching the bubble trying to get past it.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" Came a shout from somewhere on his left. "Whatever you do don't move and try to keep that shield of yours up. We're going to try and capture this thing."

To shocked and afraid to speak, Harry just nodded his head and watched as a man and his team expertly trapped the creature in a metal cage. Once the cost was clear the man who spoke before came over to him. Realising that he wasn't in any danger the shield around Harry disappeared, causing him to drop to the ground unconscious and drained.

It was three days later that Harry awoke. Sitting up slowly and looked around the room he was in. The room was very plain, cream walls and dark wood floors with two large windows on one side facing an empty courtyard. There was little furniture placed around the room, the medium sized bed he was in, one side table and wardrobe in matching wood to the floors. The beige drapes were closed so he couldn't tell what time it was, as there was no clock in the room. Harry didn't notice the video camera in the corner of the room where his saviour was watching him with superior, James Watson head of the London Sanctuary.

Trying the door Harry found that it was unlocked and slowly made his way out into the long corridor, glad that whoever changed his cloths thought about the possibly of him getting up and about before they came for him, had left a pair of shoes by the door. Trying a few doors, only to find them locked or empty he was presently surprised to find an elevator. After pressing the button, a very old fashioned elevator arrived and the doors opened to reveal a young man. If Harry remembered correctly he was one of the people that saved him.

"Afternoon! I'm Jake, I'm sure you're wondering where you are. I'll take you to Dr. Watson; he can answer your questions, which I'm sure you have." greeted the newly named Jake, with a grin.

"Um… sure Jake thanks… I'm Harry by the way, thanks for helping save me." Harry replied as he got into the lift.

Jake was a tall man of about 6'4 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. On the way to Dr. Watson's office he explained that he was the guy to go to if you had any tech problems. He was the head of the tech team here and had been working for Dr. Watson for about 5 years now.

"Well here we are Harry. It was nice to meet you. Just go right in his expecting you." Jake said when he showed him the right door before going back down the corridor towards his lab.

Harry stood for a few minutes hesitating in front of the door before gathering what was left of his courage and knocked before slowly pushing open the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Sanctuary**

**Chapter Two**

Nervously Harry walked into the room, looking around of any signs of life. Sitting behind a large old wooden desk sat a man he assumed was Dr. Watson and standing by the fire place was another man, younger this time. If he remembered correctly the younger man was the person who saved him.

Dr. Watson looked up from his work to see the young man he was waiting for. Standing before him was a male about 5"6, with inky black hair that fell to his shoulders curling slightly at the ends, pale clear skin and refined features. The feature that stood out the most on this fine-looking young was his bright glowing emerald eyes with an electric blue ring around the pupil. There was something about them that made you want to stay and trust this man but if needed they could turn deadly. The young man also had a scar on his forehead near his hair line. It looked similar to a lightening bolt but it wasn't to noticeable, like it had been there a very long time.

Smiling at the young man and motioning for him to sit Dr. Watson tried to think of the best way to explain to the man that he was an abnormal. There was no doubt about it if he managed to create a shield like he had. What else could this man do?

"Hello young man, I'm Dr James Watson. I run the sanctuary here and the man by the fireplace is Declan McRae. There is no need to be so nervous. We have no desire to hurt you, we wish to help you."

Relaxing slightly but still alert Harry wondered what a sanctuary was.

"Um… I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you I guess and thank you all for saving. What's a Sanctuary and what do you mean help me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Well Harry, A sanctuary is a facility where we help and care for creatures and people we like to call abnormals. Abnormals are accentually the next step in evolution. There are some that are dangerous like the wolf creature you saw in the factories and some that are quiet harmless like you and I. As for, is there something wrong with you, it will all depend on your view of things. That shield you created seems to be a part of you abnormal abilities. We want to help you discover and harness your abilities." Dr. Watson explained the best he could without showing Harry the rest of the facility.

"What do you mean I'm one of these abnormals? I don't understand. "Asked Harry, leaving out the fact that he was a wizard or was, as it now seemed, even to wizards something like this was unheard of.

This time it was Decan's turn to explain things, "That shield you created, where did you think it came from? It came from inside of you. When your life was threatened it surrounded you and protected you from getting hurt. It seems to me that it is only on the surface of your abilities. Something about you screams strength and hidden power."

"Oh… So if um... I was to accept your offer for help, how does that happen?"

"For a start you would be given a permanent room here. We would also need to observe you, do some medical tests and we would need to know a bit about you past to try and work out where your abilities originated from if possible. Then we would start some training to develop and discover your true powers, but that's something we don't need to worry about quiet yet. What's more important is will you accept our help or not." Dr. Watson explained.

"I will accept, mostly because I don't have anywhere to go."

"Excellent! Well then, why don't we get stuck into it then? Its best if you get comfortable as it might take a while. You're more then welcome to say no if you don't want to answer a question but remember all these questions are important to discovering you powers."

Declan decided he would just observe for now as there was something about Harry that didn't seem right. Like they were missing something, something big.

"First questions, Lets get the basics covered. Can you tell us you full name? Your date of birth and age and where you current residence is?"

"I'm Harry James Potter and I was born in 1993, making me 17. I don't have a current place to stay as I was thrown out of my uncle's house not long ago. That's why you found me in the factories."

"Why did you end up at your uncle's house and why did he throw you out?"

"I've lived there ever since my parents were killed when I was about 18 months old. They don't like me very much. They never wanted me but they kept me anyway. He threw me out because he was drunk and he was blamed me for him losing his job. He was so angry at me for some reason that he burned all my things before dumping me in the factories. I don't understand why he did it. I was meant to be leaving the next day to live with some friends anyway."

"Why did you let him do that? Why didn't you try to fight back? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Well… I wanted to fight back. I just couldn't though. He is a lot bigger and stronger then me for a start and there isn't anybody living in the house that would help me if I called. I didn't know I had any of these powers I seem to have, so I just watched and hoped he didn't kill me. In a way I was happy that I was just dumped, at lest I had a chance of surviving."

What Harry didn't mention was that his wizard powers for on the blink. Sometimes they work perfectly and sometimes he had trouble doing the simplest things. His powers had always been like this but not notably enough to corse any concern. About two months before his birthday things started to get progressively worse. It was almost like he was losing his powers. Maybe it was these new powers that were taking over and destroying his magic or maybe it was the years of abuse as a child or the hellish nightmares about the dark lord.

"That's understandable. Would you like some tea before we continue? It looks like some of these questions are going to be difficult to answer for you."

After accepting the tea, Harry and Dr. Watson talked for a few more hours. Lots of questions where asked and some where very tricky to answer without telling them about he wizards, like where he went to school and why his parents were killed. After a short lunch Harry decided that these people really did want to help him and explained the best he could about the magical world before he re-answered some there questions. He did leave out a lot of information though and only told then what was necessary about the war but was happy to answer some of their other questions about Hogwarts and the like. He also never mentioned that he was the chosen one.

Later that evening just before dinner time, the questions stopped and Harry was shown back to his room to freshen up for dinner. He was told that tomorrow he was going to be shown around the sanctuary and meet some of its residence.

**A/n: Please review! They encourage me to write, even thought I might be busy :) I hope this was a tiny bit longer for you. I will try and write them longer as each chapter goes. **


	4. Chapter 3

Sanctuary

Chapter 3

While Harry was having his interview/interrogation with Dr. Watson, things were getting tense at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had gone like planed to pick up Harry Potter from his home and move him to the Weasley's but he wasn't there. The house was not empty like it was meant to be. They had sent a message a month ago to let the Dursley's know of the situation and give them time to move to a safe house prepared for them. When the Order had arrived at number four privit drive, they found the Dursley's sitting down to a late dinner and no sign of Harry Potter anywhere. All his belongings were gone, his room empty and all the Dursley's would say is that he was gone. When asked where he went, the largest one, Vernon starting yelling about freaks and to get out of his house. As it was against the law to use magic on muggles, most of the order left while a couple stayed behind to watch the family and see with they would let something slip after they had officially left. They returned in the morning with nothing.

This had lead to the conclusion that Harry was taken by Death Eaters until Professor Snape returned from a meeting. He told them that the dark lord had, had plans to remove the boy the same night they were going to, an ambush, but since Harry was not even at his relatives he had called a retreat. There was need for useless fighting these days.

This news then leads them to believe that Harry simply just ran away. Last time he had ran away he had sent them a note and they had collected him, but that wasn't possible as Hedwig was with Ron. So they had checked all the usual places, The Leaky Caldron, Diagon Ally, Hogsmead and even a quick look at the Ministry, but still no sign on Harry. No one wanted to believe that Harry had abandoned them. They all knew that Dumbledore had left him some kind of quest, so some assumed that he had went to complete it. Some had the crazy idea that Harry had gone to fight the dark lord by himself, but most knew Harry was not the stupid. In the end the only reasonable answer they could come up with was the one they didn't want to think about. Harry Potter had abandoned the Wizarding world to its fate.

If anyone had bothered to listen instead of ranting and raving about how selfish the boy was or coming up with even more crazy ideas, they would have heard the conversions of the portraits hanging on the walls.

Mrs. Black turned to her husband and shared a look. What a useless group of people. They wanted a seventeen year old boy to save them. Someone who was muggle raised and was given no training what so ever. They were very ignorant. All the portraits had heard the prophecy and the all believed it was rubbish. There was no way this child they believed to be their savoir was in fact the chosen one. The boy had another destiny. After all, it was common information among the old pure families that the Potter family came from very old blood. So old that there were many that believed that the family was of untainted ancient vampire blood. The Blacks were one of these families. They had seen the proof. All you had to do was looking at the Potter heir and it was obvious that there was something very powerful hidden inside the child waiting for the right time to come forward. It was only a matter of time before this child noticed it. Maybe that was why he had run. He must have realised that if anyone was to get true control of him that the whole world would be changed for the worst, as those that seek power are always corrupt.

What Mrs Black didn't know is that her family also carried the Vampire gene and when her sister in law married into the Potter family something interesting happened. Not only was the two families now blended but an ancient power was awoken. James Potter, with first to have both genes did not change into a vampire upon his death because he had not been powerful enough. But with Harry Potter things were very different. Harry Potter has power and you would be stupid not to notice.

But Harry had no idea that his family did indeed carry the gene of the ancient vampires. Would this lead to Harry becoming a vampire? We shall have to wait and see.

Far away from the UK, Helen Magnus and her new prodigy were discussing a message that they had received from Dr. Watson. It seemed that the good doctor had found an abnormal of high interest. This child that they had found was very interesting indeed. There was something that was nagging in the back of her mind though. Something importing that they were all missing. When looking at the photo that was attached and the description of the boy's powers she thought that there was something very familiar about it all but just couldn't place it. Will was intrigued by the newcomer to the Sanctuary because of the boy's, Harry's background. He was defiantly an abused child and maybe that had something to do with the formation of his powers. Will was starting to piece together a theory that some people/creatures evolved because of their environment and not just an anomaly in their blood work when they were born.

"Will I think we need to meet this Harry Potter. I want you have a talk with him, something just doesn't seem right. I have a feeling that there is much more to this young man then what we are seeing on the surface. Go pack your things we will leave with Henry in the morning."

Meanwhile Henry Foss had received a copy of the email that Helen had received and was interesting in this new abnormal. He was a mystery that needed solving not just a bag and tag like normal. Something new for a change was nice. Things were starting to get a bit repetitive as of late. He noticed a small note at the end of the email. It was asking if Helen had ever heard of the Wizarding world. Apparently the new abnormal was a wizard, with magic and all. It was truly amazing if what Harry said was true, another world just waiting to explored and new technology to find. What Henry didn't know was that the world of magic was still stuck in the dark ages when it came to most technology and that Harry hardly knew how to use something as common as a computer or mobile phone.

The next morning Helen and her team left early to spend as much time as they could with the new abnormal, leaving Bigfoot in charge along with some of the other more tame residence.

Harry woke bright and early, just few hours before Helen Magnus would arrive. The Sanctuary was so different then what he was used to, the building may be very old but almost everything inside was so modern. To himself Harry was willing to admit that he was a little overwhelmed with all the technology. The Order thought that they were very understanding and excepting of nonhumans but that was so far from the truth. The Order tried to help the nonhumans to fit into the world of humans but trying to force away the nonhuman side of then. When in reality all they were doing was making things worse. Compared to the abnormals at the Sanctuary the order was dealing with the most human of the lot. Even the order would not except help from over seventy percent of the beings living here, even if they would be a huge help in the fight against the dark lord.

Harry was knocked out of him musing by his grumbling stomach. He found a few sets of cloths in the closet and dressed himself in a pair on dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black hoddie. It was far too early for breakfast being 5am, so Harry decided he would have a look around and see what a sanctuary really looked like. He had been giving a brief tour yesterday but there was so much he hadn't seen yet. It seemed that the level his room was on was mostly guest rooms and sitting rooms. The next floor up, level 3, was full of rooms for the permanent residence. Level 4 was offices and the sick bay. Level 5 was the library and research rooms, it also held the stairs that lead of the roof. On the roof were a helipad and a telescope. Before he got time to go down and explore the rooms lower down his tummy gave a large grumble and insisted that he head/find to the dining room first.

The dining room was mostly empty when Harry found it. Dr. Watson and Jake were there with a couple of other people he had never met. Jake saw him first and waved his over. Taking a seat Harry pilled his plate with some toast, bacon and eggs before poring himself some tea.

"Good Morning! Glad to see you didn't get too lost in your exploring this morning. Did you find anything interesting?" Jake greeted his with a smile.

"Morning Jake, Dr. Watson. Yeah I did actually. I'm looking forward to reading some of the books in the library, if that's okay."

"It's fine Harry your welcome to help yourself when you have some free time. This morning I would like to get your medical examination done and this afternoon there are some friends from another Sanctuary are arriving. They would like to meet you. Apparently your powers and circumstances interest them. There will be here for a few days and be helping with some of the tests we need to perform." Injected Dr. Watson

"Um… ok…"

"No need to be so worried Harry. They are very nice people. Helen Magnus is one of the five, which we will tell you about later. She is also the one who started the Sanctuary network. She's a very kind person with a brilliant brain and personality to match. Will Zimmermen is her newest protégée. He is a physiatrist but not the old and stuffy kind, more of a profiler her used to work of the police. Once you get to know him he is a really great guy. Also Henry Foss will be coming with them. He is a geek, fantastic with computers and stuff. He is also an abnormal. He can turn into a creature similar to a werewolf, but he is totally harmless most of the time, so nothing to worry about." Jake supplied.

Harry just nodded as he continued eating his breakfast while making small talk with Jake and some of the others at the table. Once he was done he was lead down to the medical bay, which was different from the sick bay. This was full of all kinds of technology and medical equipment. To Harry is felt like forever as they ran scans of all types and took samples of just about everything to be analysed later when Dr. Magnus arrived.

TBC

A/n: Hi. I hope from now on things will start to get different from the older version of this story. There is a poll on my profile about pairing but they aren't really that important right now so it will be up for a while yet. So take some time to continue reading and think about what one you would like best. I am open to suggestions too!


End file.
